A Change in Routine
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Same as always; Lance upsets Kitty, Kurt cheers her up, she goes back to Lance. A never ending cycle. Until today R


_**Disclaimer**__ I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

_Show of hands, whose missed me? –cue crickets chirping. Gee I'm so important. Decided to get back to where I started my career so here's one I just whipped up for you lot._

_ENJOY!_

**~#~**

Kurt was once again cursing his fate.

It was not about how he looked, although that was normal whenever he _felt_ blue, but rather because he was once again standing at the door to the room of his best friend and secret crush known more commonly as Kitty Pride who was currently in said room in a foul mood after a bad date the rock head she calls a boyfriend.

He had been in the Rec Room with several of the X-teens watching whatever was on the box when Kitty came in. To be more technical, it was rather she stomped in cursing Lance multiple ways to the moon and back at a volume that they heard her from where they were sitting.

Almost as soon as they heard her go into her room, or rather could not hear her voice once she phased through the door to her room, all heads in the Rec Room looked pointedly at Kurt silently asking him to go up and comfort her. It was common knowledge that only he could brave the petite mutant and come out none the worse for wear. The only reason they wanted Kurt to calm Kitty down was because if her temper was not cut off before super, she would be in a foul mood the rest of the weekend.

So here he was, standing at the gates to hell as it were. Was it really only last week he was here doing the same thing after Lance made a mess of their date and upsetting Kitty bad enough that she almost threw her laptop at Kurt when he entered? Come to think of it, this was supposed to be their make-up date. The tenth one in a row, to be exact.

"Déjà vu of déjà vu" Kurt muttered knowing exactly what was going to happen when he entered.

He would do something to make her laugh, or smile at least; she would then snuggle into his chest as she complained about Lance; she would feel better; Lance would call and apologies which she would accept; the two would get back together and go out next weekend to make up for the one before saddening him in the process.

Like Kurt said: déjà vu of déjà vu.

Sighing in defeat at the events to come, Kurt fixed his cheery persona in place before knocking on the door to Kitty's room.

"Kitty? Are you in here?" He asked jokingly as he opened the door wide enough to look through and see the girl in question lying on her bed facing away from the door.

Seeing as she was ignoring him, Kurt quietly made his way over to the bed. Instead of going round to the other side of the bed, Kurt carefully hopped onto the side of the bed he was closest to and leaned over so he was seeing Kitty's face upside down. He was quick enough in doing so that he saw Kitty's sad eyes before she snapped them shut.

Undaunted by Kitty trying to ignore him, Kurt moved his tail down to the back of her legs particularly behind the knee and lightly dragged it across and back. Almost instantly, he noticed the corner of her mouth twitch upwards now and again as she tried to ignore the feeling. After several moments, Kurt decided to go in for the kill.

Lying down behind her, Kurt attacked Kitty's ribs with his hands and was rewarded with a scream of laughter as Kitty instantly forgot about trying to ignore her best friend as she now tried to escape from her torturer. Relenting on his attack, Kurt could not help but notice how cute Kitty looked as she rolled over to let him see her reddened face and dishevelled hair after what he had just done to her.

"Stupid elf" She gasped swatting his shoulder as she got her breath back. She was not angry at him for what he did. Part of her actually enjoyed these moments with Kurt when he came to cheer her up after another one of her abysmal dates with Lance. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to be more than best friends with her fuzzy elf.

"You love me really" Kurt replied before sticking his tongue out at her wishing inwardly that she did love him. He had no idea that Kitty was thinking similar thoughts.

Kitty smiled sweetly at the fuzzy elf before snuggling into his embrace mentally arguing with herself over phasing her cheek through the fabric of his shirt or just phasing the shirt off so that she could enjoy the feel of his fur against her. Instead she just opted for remaining as is and let herself relax as Kurt's tail began to make small circles on her back.

"So what did he do this time?" Kurt asked after a while wanting to get this over and done with whilst he was still enjoying the moment.

Kitty held back from sighing when Kurt voiced his question. She too had been enjoying the moment and was hoping it would last longer this time.

"The usual" She replied. "Wanted things to go his way otherwise he would rock someone. He _seriously_ needs to get a new catchphrase"

"Why don't you just dump him permanently and find someone else? Even Toad's better than him" Kurt added remembering the toad-like mutant who practically begged him to help rescue Wanda when she was captured by her father even though he was the reason he was no longer going out with Amanda.

"Kurt, name one person who would want to go out with a mutant that has a temper to rival Mr Logan" Kitty challenged secretly hoping the elf might take the hint.

She was stunned when, instead of answering vocally, Kurt lifted her head slightly so that he could kiss her. It was only when the phone on her bedside table rang, that she snapped out of it. Kurt, upon hearing that dreaded noise, separated himself from his crush before making to leave so that she could talk to Lance in private.

He was understandably surprised when Kitty suddenly pushed him back onto the bed then straddled him as she went to pick up the phone that had been lying on the bedside table on the other side of the bed.

"Could you stay there a second, Kurt?" She asked as she picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

'_As if I could go anywhere at the moment'_ Kurt thought as he tried not to think of the position the two of them were in. If someone were to come in right about now...

"Hello?" Kitty asked into the phone unsurprised to hear Lance on the other end. "Oh, hi Lance... Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry...Next weekend? How about no...As in: no, we're though!"

With that, Kitty let the phone slip through her phased hand effectively turning it off before turning back to the surprised elf beneath her.

"You've been going back to Lance all this time until this happened?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Kinda" Kitty admitted as she leaned down so that she was now lying on his chest. "I actually didn't know if you still had a crush on me after you got together with Amanda"

"You scheming little fraulien" Kurt chuckled wrapping his arms around said fraulien.

"You love me really" Kitty mimicked what Kurt had said earlier before covering his lips with her own before he could retort.

**#~#~#**

_Hope you liked it. Give me a five or more sixhours & I should have made another one up_

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & (when it gets here) Happy Valentines_


End file.
